Recent trends in multimedia applications, particularly with television and other broadcasted multimedia, whether on the Internet or over cable or satellite signals, show a move toward more user interactivity, viewability, and personalization/customization. These trends have been made possible with advances in technology with respect to electronic transmission speeds, transmission bandwidth and volume increases, and computer/electronics processing power. Television broadcasts have also become increasingly available through several different media so that many people are able to view television programs and movies either live or on-demand either on a television, a desktop computer, a laptop, a handheld mobile device or any other device capable of displaying multimedia.
Several attempts at providing more user interactivity have included interfaces accessible to viewers that provide information relevant to a user's preferences or “favorites” previously identified or set up by the user. Other applications provide a glut of information that may require users to sift through all available content, both related and unrelated to a user's interests, in order to find content relevant to him or her. Additionally, these interfaces tend to have a static location and size such that they obscure some portion of the screen from the visibility of the user without allowing the user to modify which portion of the screen is obscured.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.